Darkness Promised
by The Lovely Zombie
Summary: I falling in love with the Dark Lord. And right after my twin,Hex, was killed by Dumbledore! What kind of sister am I! Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. I'm a Witch

Chapter 1 I'm a witch

Aqua's P.o.v.

Someone breaks down the door.

"Hi I'm Hagrid and you're a wizard and your father was a squib. " Hagrid said

"Wait what! "

"You're a wizard." he said

"Just like I don't need another thing to make me freakier first wings, then finding out I have three parents instead of a normal two, and having 2 of those parents being Greek god, and then being grandchildren of the Fates, and then me killing my dad when I was only five! And on top of that I run the biggest in the world, and I'm a model, that Vogue always in lists. And now? I'm a witch too and my dad is a squib! Just leave me alone. I'm sick and tired of you scheming eyes! Just go away! I just want the stupid people to go away!"

I dove into the water of my pool and I went to the lake by my sister's grave. From there I walked into the catacombs I made with her in mind.

Stupid me thinking we could last forever. I should have known the camp would send her on a quest. I hate my family, I hate them all except for my twin but now she is dead. I hate them all of the gods I hate them, I hate the Fates, but I can't hate Luke or Percy they are both victims like us… wait… now there is no us… just… me. I crumpled to the ground crying not moving just crying in the cemetery I made in England just for her… just for Hex. And when I died I will lay underground in the catacomb by her side forever. I hurt all over pain flared through my body but I ignored. Until something inside of me burst open in me. My last thought was "I'm all alone now no twin just... me." That thought repeated until I fell, by my sister's grave, unconscious.


	2. Playmate

C**hapter 2 Playmate**

Voldemort's P.o.V.

A powerful bind spoken core had burst but this was not what had interested it was that three bind spoken magics was released blood, Wild, and regular magic. The three were relate only blood magic was as rare as a Parseltongue.

"Bellatrix follow Nagini and bring me the person he leads you to.' Bellatrix could handle it because the person was as insane as her. Bellatrix gets a new playmate.

Bellatrix P.o.V.

I get a new toy! I hope it's a mudblood. Their screams are the best! But it would be even better if I got a playmate. I haven't had a playmate in forever! Nagini stopped, I stopped, on the ground there was a female her face streaked with blood. She was very pretty but had the feel of craziness about her even in sleep. Yay! A playmate, I get a playmate. Oops playmate is awake.

"Get out." she rasped

"Make me."

I stared her down. She laughed manically and I was starting to regret what I said. She smirked and suddenly she had a sword made of water and wings as black as night.

"You have trespassed, why? If you don't answer you die." she said her eye's color shifting making them look more insane than they actually were.

She was a beautiful, murderous demon and she wanted to kill me.

"Answer me **now **or you'll lose your hands." She said

"We need you to help us kill Dumbledore."

"Did you say Dumbledore?" she asked  
>"Yes so will you help us?"<p>

"Screw helping I'll kill him in a heartbeat." She said her voice filled with malice.

"Why?"

"Cuz he killed my sis, so I want to torture him for five weeks and then on Sabbath I'll kill him."

"Okay."

Aaawwkwwaaarrd!

"Just point me in the right direction and that bitch is dead!" she shouted

"Um first you have to follow me and meet my dark lord."

"Okay," she said with a blank face and a monotone voice, "Take me to your leader." Then we both burst out laughing.

"Nice. Hey do you want to be my playmate?"

"Sure." She said grinning

"It's time to go."

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Harry Potter just the plot.**


	3. I say Goodbye to my Angel

**Chapter 3 I say good-bye to my angel**

"Okay just let me say good-bye to my twin." she said

She walked over to the tomb, opened it, pulled out an angel, and gave her a hug. The angel's white wings glinted in the torchlight. She was wearing a flowing white dress, she looked so innocent, so pure, that it nearly broke my heart. But what her older sister said next did break my heart.

"I love you sis. I promise to kill the one that did this to you. I promise. Good-bye, my little sister, I'll see you soon." She said softly

Then she put her back in the tomb and closed it. "Let's go." her voice rasped. I Appearated us to the Dark lord's house and someone shouted "Crucio"


	4. Bloodless

**Bellatrix isn't in Azkaban because she was never caught in the act. Also because she wasn't in jail Lord Voldemort got revived quicker. **

**Disclaimer: Umm… I kind of lost it in one of the other chapters.**

**Chapter 4 Bloodless**

**Aqua's P.o.V.**

I heard someone shout "Crucio!"

I giggle, it tickled only it increased until I was on the ground laughing and rolling around holding my sides.

"Great another Bellatrix." one of the people in the mask, Malfoy said

"It tickles what are you trying to do make me laugh myself to death?"

"That would be a hilarious thing to find on a tombstone 'Here lays… who died laughing herself to death." Bellatrix said laughing

Bellatrix help me up and dragged me through a door. I had no clue where we were going so I just let her drag me.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet the Dark Lord." Bellatrix said

"Hey, Bellatrix can I just call you Trix?"

"Ok but only if I get to call you playmate." she said

"Okay Trix."

Then she opened a door and we were in front of a handsome snake-like guy.

"Hi there."

I smiled, he frowned, and Trix bowed.

"What's your name bloodless snake-like guy?"

"Lord Voldemort, and what do you mean bloodless?" Voldemort said

"I mean there isn't any blood in your veins, duh. Well, there is blood but it's either synthetic or it isn't your blood."

"So will you receive the dark mark and become a Death Eater miss…"

"My last name is Koslin, and yes I will if I get to kill that S.O.B. Dumbledore."

I walked over and he pulled out a stick **(not that type of stick) **well more like a wand, and pressed the tip to my fore-arm.

"Morsmordre." he whispered

It didn't hurt like I thought it would, actually it felt pretty good like I was being enveloped in Darkness. I stood up straight, whispered my thanks in his ear, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then I sauntered off with Trix, gliding elegantly across the floor.


End file.
